It's My Precious Life
by DragonRider17
Summary: Danny's always been a hometown hero, but when he discovers that there is more behind a hero's title then he thought, his life is thrown into danger. Can he save Amity Park from a new threat? Or will he fall just as the town will in the hands of evil? - Rating May Change -
1. Chapter 1

**It's My Precious Life**

**Danny Phantom Fanfic**

**Summary****: Danny's always been a home town hero, but when he discovers that there is more behind a hero's title then he thought, his life is thrown into danger. Can he save Amity Park from a new threat? Or will he fall just as the town will in the hands of evil? **

**Author's Note****: This is my first time writing a Danny Phantom Fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy it! I also decided to create a new Fanfic account to start over because I haven't written a story on FanFiction in 2-3 years, so this is also my first story under the username DragonRider17. Anyway, sit back and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything! Except the story idea! **

**It's My Precious Life**

**By DragonRider17**

Chapter 1

15 years ago

Jack was as still as a mountain. His limbs were paralyzed and he was unable to move or speak a single word. Shock filled his entire system as he sat there dumbfounded at the words that slipped from his sister's mouth. He wanted to tell himself that everything was going to be ok, but he would only be lying to himself. The shock to his system almost made himself fall over into the nearby couch that was resting against the wall. He took a deep breath and let his body fall onto the soft cushions that sat before him. Jack lifted his body up, with his arms rested on his thighs. He began to speak, but it only sounded like gibberish. He took a quick gulp and began to let his words slip through his teeth.

"Maria…are you sure?" Jack's words struggled to escape, but he was able to finally ask the question that was floating around his mind.

She clenched her lower abdomen softly and looked up at Jack, with her deep blue eyes. She turned her head away and looked at the wall, as if she was looking out a window of emptiness. She then brushed her long black hair behind her right ear while nodding her head slowly towards her brother, "Yes. I'm positive."

Jack placed his right hand on the arm of the coach and walked over to his sister, in a very slow and depressing manner. His wife tried to reach out to him with her small, petite hands wanting to give him comfort, but he was already standing above Maria, who was sitting on the small nearby chair, that sat close to the kitchen.

Jack began to ask again, "Are you sure? Are you sure this isn't someone else's child?"

Maria's head whipped back around, with her eyes staring right into his soul, "Believe me when I tell you this but...I am bearing the child of _Alderamin_."

Jack's expression of fear soon transformed into anger, but his anger itself was confused just as much as he was.

"Do you know who Alderamin is!? Even a ghost hunter, like you, should know who he is!" Jack was almost yelling through his bitter breathe.

"Listen to me Jack! Ghost and Humans are not so different! You always look at them like they are monsters!" Maria's voice echoed through the hallways, but for as loud as it was, it was still ignored.

"That _freak_ may have been human before, but he is still a ghost. He doesn't belong in this world. He will simply destroy it like he almost did ten years ago!" Jack said, with a thundering echo.

"Jack…" Maddie whispered.

"He didn't _almost _destroy it! He was trying to save it!" Maria's eyes became filled with tears as she tried to get her brother to listen to her.

"I know what I saw; he is a monstrosity that needs to be removed. He put everyone's life in danger ten years ago. You think that I'm just going to forgive him just because you love him?"

"Why won't you listen? Alderamin's duty is to protect this world and the Ghost Zone! He was just trying to stop the government's Guys in White from destroying the Ghost Zone!" Maria took a deep breath and began to calm down, "You may not like ghosts, but if you destroy the Ghost Zone, this whole world will fall apart."

Jack was about to make another comment, but you simply took his tongue back and sat down back on the couch, "Even if I don't like it. There is nothing I can do about it, but what will happen to your child? How will he live a life, consumed with ghost powers?"

"As long as he is born into this world, his ghost powers will be dormant and he won't be a threat."

"A threat? That child is a human with ghost powers! You want me to believe that the child won't be a threat?"

"Trust me Jack, this child will not cause any harm to your family or this town."

Jack turned his head away from his sister. His anger was consuming his thought process and Maddie began to worry about him.

"Jack, I understand you're upset, but anger and aggression will not solve anything. Let's just trust your sister and hope that she is right. We can't change her opinion anyway." Maddie reached out her hand and held her husband's hand tightly within her own.

"You're right Maddie." Jack mumbled, "Let's just hope she is doing the right thing." He let a heavy sigh and lied there on the couch, daydreaming towards the ceiling, hoping to get his mind off all the stress in the room.

"Daddy? Why is everyone fighting?" Jack's head soon shot up, seeing his young, three year old daughter walking down the stairs. Her long, orange hair covered her face as she began rubbing her tired eyes.

"Jasmine, aren't you supposed to be in bed sweetie?" Maddie asked.

"I couldn't. I kept hearing daddy's voice," Jazz lowered her small hands from her face and saw Maria sitting downstairs next to the kitchen, "Aunt Maria!" She ran down the stairs as fast as her little feet could carry her. She quickly jumped into Maria's arms and hugged her.

"Hello Jazz!" Maria's tears disappeared from her face as a large smile grew across her face, "Have you been a good girl?"

Jazz nodded her head, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, well…I came over to talk with your mom and dad. I haven't seen them in a long time."

"Oh, ok. I was scared because I heard daddy yelling."

"Everything is alright. Don't you worry about anything, ok?" Maria's smile uplifted the little girl's spirit. Jazz smiled back with a huge grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Alright Princess, it's time for bed." Jack stood up and slowly walked with Jazz back up the stairs.

As soon as Jack disappeared with Jazz, Maria's head turned back to Maddie, "I'm sorry for everything."

"It's alright. It was extremely shocking news, but I trust that you know what you are doing."

"I promise you, this child will not disappoint you."

"The child is going to be a Fenton, won't he? I don't think your child will be a problem in this family."

Maria began to chuckle softly, "You are right about that. I just hope Jack can see that."

"Trust me on this. Jack may have been upset tonight, but he will still accept your child into this family. This topic is more focused on Alderamin, not you or your child."

"I understand. I just want Jack to look at the world through a different view…not all ghost are bad. I mean some ghosts are bad; and that is why we have ghost hunters, but-"

Maddie started to laugh, "I understand your point."

Maria's face began to clear from the shadows. Her stress and depression show vanished into thin air. As Jack walked down the stairs, Maria waved good bye to Maddie and Jack. She walked to her car, parked in front of the house and drove off into the night.

* * *

"So, a new _Purotekuta_ is arising." A dark demonic voice said, whispering in the shadows. He began to chuckle as he looked off into the distance of the twisted dimension.

"Why not we kill that woman before the child is born! It would be easy prey!" Another demon jumped from the shadows. He was short for a demon, but his appearance was only a trick of the mind. For as fragile as the being was, he was extremely powerful. He looked like a human, but his nails were sharp and pointed like an animal's. His fangs were as sharp as daggers and his eyes looked like they could pierce the very soul of someone's existence.

"Not yet. It wouldn't be as fun if we kill the Purotekuta as a child. It would be very dull battle, wouldn't it?

"True, but I fear that waiting would only cause problems." The fragile looking demon replied.

"Are you questioning my plans?"

"No…of course not. I will stand by your side until you are ready, master."

The demon's master simply grinned, showing is sharp fangs. He began to chuckle, but his chuckle soon turned into a loud laughter that echoed off the nearby walls, "If the world's last hope is this child, then the world will be as good as ours."

* * *

_**What is a Purotekuta? And what are those demons up to? This chapter was more of a prologue, but hey it is only the beginning! The next chapter will be posted soon, so stay tune! Please leave a review as well! I would love to hear your opinion about the first chapter! :)**_

_** ~ DragonRider17**_


	2. Chapter 2

**It's My Precious Life**

**A Danny Phantom Fanfic**

**Author's Note****: I was so pumped about writing the first chapter, that I couldn't resist myself in writing the second chapter to my new story. I'm already excited about this one! I could do a bunch of other things today, but FanFiction is way better than anything I could imagine doing. Anyway, enjoy the second chapter to my story and don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer****: Don't own anything. Except for the story idea!**

* * *

Chapter 2 –

The moon stretched out its rays of light, as it pushed its way through the dark clouds that tried to cover it. The town began to dance in the moonlight with the buildings standing tall and proud throughout the streets. Shining through the shadows was an actor that was silent yet moving, like a graceful cat stalking its prey. He had shown himself to the crowd time and time again, but his movements were not peaceful this time, but aggravated. Stress built up in his limbs as he tried to hold the town on the back of his shoulders. The people hated him and yet they loved him. Confusion and opinions always spoke out when the actor took the stage of combat. The actor was famous. Even in other dimensions, beyond what others comprehended, they spoke his name. They always spoke the name of Danny Phantom.

Danny Phantom was no ordinary ghost. Instead of filling the people's hearts with fear and nightmares, he filled them with hopes and dreams. He was a hero. He protected the people of Amity Park, day after day, from the evil that sprouted from the Ghost Zone. He, himself, was curious at his decision. He had these extraordinary powers and yet, he used them to save lives rather than keeping them locked in a chest deep within him.

He may be an amazing hero in the eyes of many, but he still has much to learn. His abilities and powers could reach out far beyond what he could understand. He knew that his responsibilities and abilities were bigger than your average teen, but his mind still had trouble grasping what lied beyond the doors that held him back.

* * *

10:25 p.m. – Present Day, Amity Park

"Woah!" Danny flew across the night sky like a falling meteor and crashed right into the town's clock. (Some way to start a night's day of ghost hunting, huh?)Glass rained down like a heavy snow shower on cold winter's night. He lifted himself up, only to notice that his suit was caught on the minute hand.

"I would enjoy destroying you here and now Daniel, but I'm on a tight schedule." Vlad Plasmius, the older of the two halfas, began chuckling to himself, seeing Danny hanging from the minute hand.

"And I would enjoy kicking your butt!" Danny's left hand began to form a glowing orb of pure, ghostly power. He pointed his ghost ray at the older halfa and attacked. Plasmius gave a loud scream as he was launched a few hundred feet from Danny's power.

Vlad continued traveling through the air until he was stopped by a large billboard that stood on top of a nearby building. He fell to his knees and even struggled getting up. He wiped off some ectoplasmic blood that ran down his cool lips and gave a quick smirk, "You may have become stronger Daniel, but you are still too weak to stop me!"

His eyes began to glow a majestic pink color and tried to pierce the very skin of Danny with his own attack. Danny barely dodged the attack and ended up getting a scrap on his arm. As soon as Danny took his eyes of Vlad for a mere second to look at his arm, Danny felt a heavy punched aimed in his lower abdomen and fell into the cemetery that laid beneath him.

"The way you're fighting now will only end your life faster. The cemetery that you lay in will soon be the very spot that will end your heroic business!" Vlad let out a ghostly laugh as he vanished from Danny's sight. The young half ghost quickly sat up, only to find himself back on the ground.

"This is surely not how I wanted to spend my night," Danny looked over at his arm and saw a huge gash from Vlad's attack, "If my parents saw this…"

Danny took a deep breath and tried ignoring the pain, but it was really hard to avoid it. He knew he was a fast healer, but the wound still burned his skin. It felt as if he had placed his arm inside of a torch, which he technically did. He placed his hand on his wounded arm and turned back into his human self, watching the blue rings warp around his wounded body. His pure white hair turned back into his dirty black hair and his green ghostly eyes turned back to hsis deep blue eyes.

Danny looked around with his curious eyes. The trees were bare and began shivering in the howling wind. He looked at his watch, trying to ignore the sounds, and was shocked by what time it was. He began to walk home through the dark cemetery, listening to the crows giving off their eery cry into the night. He covered his ears from the haunting cries and bolted through the cemetary. After running half way through the darken place, he lifted his head up and saw a strange, dreadful looking man standing next to a grave a few feet in front of him.

Danny's ghost sense went off and he quickly went into battle position, ready to fight, but the ghost didn't fight him. He never even looked at Danny. He just gazed at the grave stone that lay before him. The young teen looked at the ghost more carefully; he had never seen the ghost around town before.

The ghost was dressed as if he was from ancient Japan, a samurai warrior or something. His shoulders had steel, armor plating and his clothing looked like a black kimono tied with a white Obi or a sash around this waist. He held two katanas that were tied to his waist with the sash. The ghost also had long white hair, tied in a ponytail that reached down his spine.

Danny began to walk slowly towards the ghost, still in his battle stance. The ghost turned his head slowly towards the young halfa and stared at him with his deep, neon green eyes. Before Danny could transform into his ghost half, the warrior like ghost disappeared into thin air.

"Well, that was weird." Danny mumbled to himself. He looked around to see if the ghost was behind him. He wasn't in the mood to be given a surprise attacked. He walked over to the same spot the ghost was standing and bent down to look at the grave.

_Maria Fenton_

Danny fell backwards and hit his head on a nearby tree, that stood behind him. He was surprised to see his family name on a grave stone of someone he has never heard of before, "Maria Fenton? I wonder if she is related to my family. I've never heard mom or dad talk about her."

He stood up from the cool, muddy grass and brushed off the dirt from his red and white shirt, "Oh man! Mom and dad!" Danny quickly ran out of the dark cemetery and towards home as fast as he could. He knew that he was more than half an hour late and with his grades slipping…his parents were definitely going to be very upset with him. Danny ran down the street listening to his watch ticking through his ears, his head filled with multiple ideas of excuses for being home late. As well as praying that he wouldn't get attacked by anymore ghosts for the night.

* * *

_**Who was that ghost? And what was Vlad up to? So many problems for our young half ghost. Sorry that this chapter is short, but I felt that I should leave it as a cliffhanger. The next chapter will be posted soon, so stay tune! Oh, and don't forget to leave a review! I would love to hear your opinions about this chapter as well!**_

_**~ DragonRider17**_


	3. Chapter 3

**It's My Precious Life**

**Author's Note****: Already onto chapter three! Yay! Just for a heads up, I've been able to post chapters quickly because I'm on a mini break from school, so you should notice when I go back to school because the chapters will be later than usual. I promise you though; you will be able to read the rest of the story! I will try to post chapters as fast as I can! **

**Anyway, sit back and enjoy my Danny Phantom Fanfic! :)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything, except for the story idea!**

* * *

Chapter 3 

Danny's POV

Even though my heart was beating loudly in my chest and my face was covered with sweat, the night's breeze never felt more relaxing. It was one of the only things that got my mind off the pressure of running into my parents. I knew that as soon as I walked through the front door, it was game over. I continued my way, walking down the street when I saw Fenton Works just a few feet in front of me.

"Alright Danny, this is no big deal. You've done this time and time again…" I reached out my hand for the door handle and quietly opened the door. A small amount of light snuck its way past the crack of the wooden door frame, as I tried to sneak into the house. All was quiet and so far the coast was clear. I began to walk up the stairs as quiet as a mouse, trying to escape the senses of vigorous cat wanting to dig its teeth into something.

"Daniel Fenton!"

My head twisted around, seeing my parents at the bottom of the steps looking straight through my eyes. I tried to turn my head away and avoid eye contact, but that didn't help in the least.

"Do you realize what time it is? You were supposed to be home an hour ago!" My mom's face full of intense anger, just looking at her made you feel guilty of something even if you didn't do anything.

At that moment I was wishing that I could deal with Skulker rather than the fury of my parents, "I'm sorry that I home late…I was…studying late with Sam and Tucker! There is this huge test tomorrow and I didn't feel prepared…"

"Daniel, don't you even try to make up excuses this time!"

Mothers always knew their kids like the backs of their hands. I could try every excuse in the book and that still wouldn't break the tension in the room. I took a deep breath, trying to relax myself before speaking.

"I'm sorry…"

"All I here is _'I'm sorry'_! You are never home on time, your grades are slipping, and..." She stopped in mid-sentence and lowered her point figure. To me, I felt like I was listening to a broken record. She always gave the same speech about how irresponsible I am. It is not like I purposely try to break the rules and lower my grades, but being a hero is tough work. It isn't all fun and games; there are consequences to being a hero.

"Danny, go to bed. We'll talk about your punishment in the morning before you go to school." I could barely hear the sound of my dad's voice since his back was turn to me.

I could feel my fists clenched up tightly. I was stressed out from the fight with Plasmius…I wasn't in the mood to be snapped at by my parents. I continued to cover my injured arm as I walked back to my room. My hand slowly raised itself to the door handle. My mind was to off focus to realize what my body was doing. Before I knew it, I was collapsed on my bed without a care in the world.

I lied there on the softness of my bed, but sadly I couldn't fall asleep. I tried to close my eyes and doze off to paradise, but I kept opening my drowsy eyes. I kept opening them to view only the darkness of my room. I leaned over and watched my alarm clock, but time seemed to never pass.

I stood up from my bed and walked over to the window. The stars looked so peaceful, glistening in the crystal, clear, night sky. I sighed to myself, knowing that staying up late would greatly affect my abilities in school the next day. I began to calmly walk back to my bed when I felt a sharp, burning pain in my chest. I collapsed on the floor trying to breathe, but it soon became difficult to let in a breath of air fill my lungs. I lifted my arm from the floor and tried to reach for the window sill, but I took my arm back when I noticed it was glowing green…just like the rest of my body. I could feel some sort of power build up in my chest wanting to be let out.

"What…is going…on?" My words only hissed through my teeth as I tried to lift my body off the ground. My body continued to glow brightly with ghostly energy and my lungs began to burn, craving the taste of oxygen. I pushed my arms off the wooden floor, forcing myself to stand up, but that became a useless attempt. I ended up collapsing on the ground, curling myself into a small ball. I began to hope that his was only a bad dream, but of course it wasn't.

I turned my head towards the night sky, feeling the cool breeze that blew from my open window. I started to reach my hand towards the sky, but my vision became blurry. My head began pounding, trying to penetrate my skull that lied on the floor. In a matter of seconds, I was engulfed in darkness. I was unable to move or open my eyes through the rest of the night.

* * *

"_Danny?"_

I could barely hear it, but my name echoed quietly through my head. The darkness that I was engulfed in began to lighten it. My eyes shot open, focusing on the cool wooden floor that lay before me.

"Danny? What are you doing on the floor? Are you ok?"

I looked up seeing my mom resting her petite hand against my head. I placed my arms on the floor and lifted my fatigued body off the floor.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. I looked at my arms and noticed that I was no longer glowing. I turned around and saw my mom walking out of my bedroom.

"Well ok…hurry up and get dress." My mom walked away slowly, wearing her usual blue jumpsuit that she wore all the time. I looked out, watching her walk down the stairs before slamming the door and running to my dresser. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that nothing had changed. I was perfectly normal…well my kind of normal. I quickly got dressed and raced down stairs.

When I looked at my watch, I noticed that I had slept in late. I grabbed my heavy book bag and a piece of toast, and ran out door as fast as I could, "I'm off to school! See you later!"

Before I was a couple feet from the door, my mom showed up, racing out the front door, "You are grounded mister! Come home right after school is over!"

"Alright!" I said, yelling back to her. I let out a heavy sigh and continued my way down the street. I turned the corner and quickly hid behind a dumpster in an old alley way.

"Well, there is always faster ways to get to school," I muttered to myself. In a matter of seconds, two light, blue rings appeared around my waste and changed my appearance. My dark black hair turned white and my deep blue eyes turned into a neon green color. I gave myself a smile and took off flying. The air and the sunlight always turned my day around. Going to school was a nightmare, but going ghost always relieved the stress from my harsh life of school.

* * *

"I'm worried about Danny. I know I was quite harsh with him last night, but it always feels like he doesn't listen to me." Maddie walked down to the lab, hoping that her clumsy husband could help her out.

"Maddie, he is still a teenager. Of course he's going to break the rules." Jack tried to comfort Maddie through his voice and relieve her stress, but he was busy working on a new anti-ghost weapon.

"I know, but I feel like he doesn't understand what I tell him. I feel that I'm not doing a good enough job as his mother."

"Well, you know that you aren't really his mother. You're trying to be something you're not." Jack continued his conversation with Maddie, but his mind seemed to far focus on his new device.

"I may not be his birth mother, but I am the one who raised him!"

Jack removed his goggles at turned himself around, seeing his wife with tears running down her red cheeks, "Do you think we should tell him the truth?"

"We should, but I don't know…I don't know if he is ready yet." She began to wipe her tears off her face. She hated to look weak and she definitely didn't want to look weak in front of her family.

Jack walked over and hugged his sadden wife, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Maddie looked up towards her husband, "It isn't your fault. I just wished I told him the truth earlier. It will be a lot harder now because I raised him as my own."

* * *

"You look horrible Danny!" Tucker, one of his good friends, looked over Danny as the young halfa walked to his locker from his one of his classes.

"Tucker does have a point. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Sam, with her gothic appearance, also carried a look of concern.

"Well, I did wake up on the floor if that counts," Danny said, "Plus I was up home late again from fighting ghosts all night." Danny opened up his lockers and through his books in, praying to himself that school would end soon.

"At least it's time for lunch. You can take a break from classes for a little while." Tucker suggested.

"Yeah you do have a point," Danny let out another yawn as the trio headed their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Danny's POV

I didn't really know what to tell them or really how to tell them. I felt that the event that happened last night was a dream, but the pain felt so real. I've never experienced something like that before and I hope it never happens again.

As Tucker, Sam, and I continued through the hallway, my heart began to beat faster. Sweat began to cover my face for every step I took it. I started to fall behind and I could barely see Sam and Tucker due to my vision beginning to blur.

"Oh no...not again!" I pulled my arms in, close to my chest, hoping that would suppress the power, but of course it didn't. My body began to glow lightly with that ghostly green color, like it did last night.

"Danny!" I looked up seeing Sam and Tucker run towards me.

I tried to yell to them, I tried to stop them from getting any closer, but my voice became harder to make any sounds. My lungs felt like they were collapsing in on itself and my legs felt as weak as twigs, ready to break in the wind.

I fell onto the cold, hallway floor. My limbs were no longer able to hold my body up, "Please…not…now."

This power that I felt, that shocked my entire body. It was far too powerful to handle by myself alone. My head began pounding, wanting the energy to escape. I tried to lift myself up again, but I was paralyzed by the very power that was stored within me. I turned my head slowly, facing Sam and Tucker. They were in shock as well as I was.

Sam raced over and fell to her knees, reaching over and grabbing my hands, "Come on Danny! Fight it!"

Feeling her hands in this type of pain never felt more comfortable, like the wind blowing through my room last night. As time began to continue, my body started to relax. The ghostly aura that surrounded my body began to fade and the pain soon vanished within myself.

"Danny? Are you alright?" Tucker asked, who was leaning next to me as I sat there on the cold, hard floor of the hallway.

I lifted myself off from the ground and began to massage my aching head, "For now I guess…"

"What just happened?" Sam's face was completely in shock, like she had just seen a ghost for the first time in her life.

"I…I don't know."

* * *

_**What's happening to Danny? Is this a new power or is his ghosts powers acting up? Guess you'll have to wait for the next to find out! Hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to review!**_

_**~ DragonRider17**_


End file.
